Specifically, but not exclusively, the invention can be applied to dispense in a short time a great number of printed documents (for example tickets, receipts, slips, coupons, vouchers, etc.) printed on a strip and then separated from the strip, in particular for lottery or betting terminals.
The known art comprises various printing apparatuses provided with a driven cutting device that separates the printed documents from a continuous strip.
It is desirable to improve the dispensing speed of known printing apparatuses, in particular for lottery or betting terminals, in which a great number of documents sometimes has to be printed rapidly.